


一首温暖的歌——开兴篇

by MiyaMina



Category: all兴, 开兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina
Summary: 汗水滴在地板上“吧嗒”一声，像是滴进了金钟仁的心里，浸润着思念的干涸。
Kudos: 4





	一首温暖的歌——开兴篇

《一首温暖的歌》－－开兴篇

张艺兴去了公司地下最大的那间舞蹈室练习。  
紧锣密鼓的排练让伴舞都有些吃不消。张艺兴脱下身上的背心，草草抹了把脸上的汗。  
“你们回去休息吧。我再抠一抠细节。”  
伴舞们临走前想劝一劝张艺兴别那么辛苦，可看着镜子里映出张艺兴严肃的神情，话又都咽了回去。

金钟仁知道张艺兴要发新专辑了，回公司一定会在练习室泡着，便跟过来寻。  
汗水滴在地板上“吧嗒”一声，像是滴进了金钟仁的心里，浸润着思念的干涸。  
待张艺兴累的瘫在地上，金钟仁走过去盘腿坐在旁边，也不说话。  
张艺兴抬起眼皮瞧了瞧，一边喘着气一边问金钟仁。  
“钟仁来了啊？今天也在公司练习？”  
张艺兴的胸口随着呼吸起伏，胸前两颗茶粉色的红果挺立。金钟仁沉下头，眼睛直直盯着张艺兴。  
“哥。”  
张艺兴一看金钟仁这个眼神就知道他脑子里在想什么了，不禁低低笑起来。  
金钟仁看张艺兴笑了有些纳闷，却也跟着笑的迷人。  
张艺兴弯起手臂挡住自己的眼睛问。  
“门，锁好了吗？”

金钟仁跪在张艺兴身侧，躬身去吻那双丰润的嘴唇。一只手捧着张艺兴的脸，另一只探向张艺兴的下身。  
手掌附在那根上，手指兜起囊袋，一并轻轻揉搓着。  
金钟仁将张艺兴的舌勾进自己口里吸吮，涎液顺着张艺兴的嘴角流下来，又被颊边的手擦去。  
张艺兴觉得自己快要喘不过来气，推了推压在自己身上的金钟仁。  
金钟仁放过张艺兴的唇，又去吻脖颈、锁骨。一路向下，直到漂亮的肚脐。  
金钟仁脱掉上衣，张艺兴忍不住伸手去摸。  
“钟仁的身体真是好看。”  
金钟仁捉住在自己身上点火的手，送往自己涨的发疼的下身。  
“哥也摸摸这里。”  
张艺兴拉开裤链，将裤子褪至膝弯，微凉的手指隔着内裤描摹形状。直到顶端沁出的液体浸湿了布料，张艺兴才肯放金钟仁的那根器物出来。  
金钟仁这边也不示弱，含住张艺兴胸前的红果舔舐轻咬，引得张艺兴颤栗。  
张艺兴修长的手指包住金钟仁的灼热，先是用力握了下，只觉得手里的器物跳了跳，后才撸动起来。  
金钟仁高涨的情欲在张艺兴手下稍作舒缓。  
知道长久见不到面，张艺兴的后穴定然要好好扩张才行。金钟仁将润滑液抹在张艺兴的臀间的窄缝，食指和中指一并打圈揉搓。  
张艺兴有些耐不住，想要伸手去摸自己的，被金钟仁发现伸手挡下。  
“哥，让我来。”  
金钟仁张嘴含住张艺兴挺直的欲望，吮吸吞吐，惹得张艺兴娇喘连连，无暇顾及手上的动作。  
金钟仁十分有耐心地打开张艺兴的身体，直到肠液浸湿了手指才抱起张艺兴。  
“哥，去沙发那边吧。”  
张艺兴把头埋在金钟仁的颈窝，瞄着镜子里赤裸的两人。  
张艺兴被金钟仁托着，滚烫的柱身如挑逗般随着走动触碰穴口，甚至都能觉出身下的小穴自行开合瘙痒难耐。  
“嗯……钟仁……”  
张艺兴攀在金钟仁耳边动情呼唤。

张艺兴跪在沙发上，双臂扶着靠背回身看金钟仁。见金钟仁双目深沉不由得一颤。  
“钟仁……温柔些。”  
金钟仁伸手揉了揉张艺兴的腰。  
“哥，你腰不好，不用塌着。”  
说罢，金钟仁弯起嘴角笑的温柔。  
“哥。我会让你爽的。”

金钟仁顶在张艺兴的穴口，扶住张艺兴的胯缓缓挺进，生怕弄疼了张艺兴。  
温暖的甬道紧紧包裹着深深挺进的火热器物，让两个人都发出舒服的喟叹。  
张艺兴喜欢在性事中发出欢叫，动人且催情。  
可在这偌大的练习室，张艺兴咬牙忍耐着，只溢出重重的喘息回荡。  
即便如此，也让金钟仁沉醉。

粉红的小穴在金钟仁的操干下外翻，甜蜜的汁液流下来，浸润两个人的囊袋。  
“哥。你看镜子里的我们。”  
张艺兴扭过脸，舞蹈室的镜子里映着他和金钟仁的身体，一明一暗。  
湿润的花园纵容那器物进出贯穿，带出白色的泡沫，发出阵阵水声。  
金钟仁惯不会说什么骚话，只咬着下唇，身下不停撞击，埋头亲吻抚摸张艺兴因快感躬起的脊背。  
手指像张艺兴往日弹钢琴那般，在张艺兴敏感的尾骨敲击。  
“嗯……钟仁呐……啊……嗯……”  
张艺兴有些压不住口里的呻吟。  
金钟仁知道张艺兴快要到达高潮，伸手抚慰在身前不停沁出晶莹液体的昂扬。  
“哥……我们一起吧。”  
一阵猛烈的撞击，爽到停不下来。  
在金钟仁的几声闷哼和张艺兴的纵情长吟中，两个人直达云霄，拥吻颤抖。


End file.
